


Actual hell

by ElleLouMay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLouMay/pseuds/ElleLouMay
Summary: I haven't watched this new episode, I've only watched the clips that Wayward Winchester has uploaded to Youtube so far so if this seems unrealistic or any of you are like "But how did Nazi!Cas go from torturing Charlie to being interrogated by Castiel?" or "Where even are they?" Just assume wizards did it like I do with anything that doesn't make sense in movies/shows/books/fics.Sorry for writing this fresh hell.





	Actual hell

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this little fic after seeing our Cas interact with Nazi!Cas and reading the comment by My eyes My eyes about Castiel getting some grace from that other version of himself which honestly would have been an epic scene in my opinion and hopefully wouldn't have been anything like the depravity I just knocked out - I'm disgusted with myself honestly.  
> Here's the youtube video that started it all: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUkGLMb2XmQ&lc=z224yzkrqla2hhbi004t1aokguwf3mwyglxntpsqwzl0rk0h00410.1526063921519668
> 
> You can blame Chimonakimi for egging me on as well folks!

Castiel glared as he made eye contact with the angel before him.  
The angel wore Jimmy Novak as Castiel did and he bore the same name but this angel was more akin to the likes of Lucifer than him.  
There was no kindness or compassion in the blue eyes Castiel had seen so much through and then there was the accent. It was a thick, German, accent that was peculiar – he wondered how Jimmy Novak had ended up developing that accent, had this version of his vessel been born in some quaint little town in Germany? Was this version of his vessel even named Jimmy?  
The apocalypse version of himself spoke, “I feel that we can be of great use to one another, yes?”

Narrowing his eyes further he sneered in reply, “I don’t think you understand how this situation ends for you.”

“Come brother, have you not realized the potential?” That accent was becoming irksome to Castiel and he fought against his urge to end this abomination right that second.

Instead he just laughed, a bitter and humourless laugh, “All you’re good for is information,” Castiel grabbed the lapels of his counterpart’s rigid Nazi jacket and growled in his face, he heard the sheer power in his own voice as he carried on speaking, “Tell me where Michael is and what his next move is.”

The angel licked his lips and smirked in a way that reminded Castiel of Dean strangely, “Do I get a reward for my efforts?”

Castiel slammed his fist into his face, “You get to die quickly if I like the answers you give.”

He was met with loud laughter, “I feel that I will not be dying this day.”

Again Castiel slammed his fist into the angel’s face, blood was pooling at the corner of his lip, “One way or another you will die today at my hands.”

“I have something that you need, something that is much more valuable and satisfying.” There was that smirk again, the one that Castiel loved so dearly when Dean wore it.

Castiel tightened his fists around the material in his hands, “And what might that be?”

The angel’s eyes flashed brightest blue, “An untapped resource of our very own grace,” There was barely any space between their faces, “You are low, you have been low for a while now have you not?”

It was true, now that he thought about it this made sense. He could take some of this Castiel’s grace and replenish his own – he would be at full power once again and that would make it easier to help Dean…Sam and Dean.  
It had be stupid to reveal this and Castiel couldn’t think of any way that it could possible benefit the angel in front of him – yes, the grace was valuable but that just meant that Castiel would drain him before he killed him.

He’d loosened his grip some and his other self tilted his head to the side, exposing the strong lines of his neck while his bright eyes never left Castiel’s own – he felt a spike of white-hot arousal low in his belly which was quickly followed by disgust.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Castiel’s tone had lost some of its conviction.

There was that damned smirk, he was determined to wipe that thing of his other self’s face forever, “I am giving you access to what you need.”

Castiel felt something inside him snap, something that had been pulling tight ever since he’d laid eyes on this retched angel who wore his vessel.  
He pushed the lesser angel to the ground with ease and straddled his lap, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand he used to other to grab a fistful of the angel’s hair which he used to yank his head to the side.  
Castiel forgot about his blade using his own teeth to tear into the giving flesh of his other self’s throat instead.

It was glorious, sheer and unrelenting energy flowing from the angel below him to meld with the grace he already possessed. His body hummed with it, vibrated and purred as he sucked eagerly at the opening he’d made.  
Castiel’s fingers relaxed in the angel’s hair and stroked through the soft strands gently while his other hand trailed down the length of the angel’s arm resulting in a guttural moan.  
He’d only been this aroused once before that he could remember and that had been an entirely different situation with a very different person – someone he loved with all of his being.

Still Castiel moved without thinking, his hips grinding causing a delicious friction between his crotch and his other self’s crotch.  
This was getting into dangerous territory and Castiel couldn’t bring himself to stop. It didn’t help that his other self was reciprocating and quite obviously on board with everything that was going on.

The door swung open with a crash and Castiel pulled back to see Dean with a look of shock and disgust all over his face – he felt himself redden and his stomach lurched as the voice he loved broke the silence that had fallen upon them, “What the fuck, Cas?”

“I-I can explain, Dean.” His other self chuckled heartily below him.

“You answer to humans?” 

Castiel looked down at the angel and punched him before dragging him bodily from the ground and throwing him across the room, he felt sick and when he made eye contact with Dean the feeling only increased, “You were in here all this time,” Dean was angry, his eyes were narrowed and cold, “Doing t h a t with h i m!”

His other self coughed out a laugh from the corner of the room, “This bag of flesh dares to speak to us like that? You should know your place, pig.”

Dean crossed the room before Castiel could blink, “Dean, be care-“

“Shut up!” Dean roared back at him before punching his other self.

Castiel rushed over in time to stop what would have been a bone shattering blow to Dean’s face from his other self, he held the angel up with one hand – the grace that he had taken providing more than enough assistance.

The angel spat at Dean’s feet and Castiel watched the anger flare behind Dean’s green eyes, “In my world,” Dean started with venom in his voice, “I killed your boss, I ended his pathetic life without breaking a sweat. And now I’m going to watch you die too.”

That was his cue - Castiel let the cool metal of his blade slide into his hand and looked at Dean as he sank it deep into his other self’s chest.  
The angel screamed, the little that remained of his grace exploding in a show of bluest light.

Dean turned his back and strode out of the room leaving Castiel standing over the shadow of his other self’s wings.  
The newly acquired grace zapped through his veins and all of his nerves like a restless snake while he stood in silence with only his regret and guilt to keep him company...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Love you all.
> 
> Also; I will try to upload on my ongoing works soon so look out for that.


End file.
